Weightless
by PinkFlowerss
Summary: OOC, AH. After Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella are married. No vampires here. Rated M for mature content. Lemony goodness.


**Author's Note  
I would like to thank everyone reading my fanfic, and I would like to thank everyone for the reviews.  
Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, but I make them do dirty things.  
Thank you.**

I exhaled loudly as I entered the seemingly empty room. Well, other people might think that it looks empty, but for someone in the know… someone like me, I know different. I close and lock the door quietly behind me, he doesn't like noise, so I keep it quiet.

Sometimes when we meet like this, I wonder what people think. If somehow someone saw one of the bank statements, shady hotel rooms here, and there. All over the country. Frequently staying away, when both of us are happily married. When people in my neighbourhood see me leaving, not long after he has left, in this long trench coat, and heels. I know what I look like, but he likes it when I dress like this for him. Every different room, I wear something different, something sexier under this coat. I know what he likes though, its not hard to tell.

But then when I look at myself in mirrors, or car windows, any reflective surface, I instantly feel better-because I know I look good, he makes sure I get told enough. But seeing myself like this, with my hair slightly backcombed, my makeup dark, mysterious and my lips full and a pout to challenge some fake models'. In my opinion every woman should do this, it is such a confident boost.

Making my way to the bathroom, I close the door quietly behind myself, I always do as I should. Staring at myself in the mirror I take a few calming breaths, this is the part that always gets me. No matter how many times we go through this, no matter how many times he assures me, sometimes my old insecurities get in the way. I always try not to show him, but he reads me like a book. On meetings like this though, some things don't make good conversation. These meetings were for two things, sex an making each other feel good. We understand that, and we accept it. I said to feel a little uncomfortable as I picture his, his beautiful face. When I pleasure him, he has this look, and it makes me squirm-even thinking about it. I know I am ready for it, and if I know him, he will have been ready since I entered the room. I could be as quiet as a mouse yet he still knows whenever I arrive. Its like there is this un-nameable bond between us, we sense each other. I love it.

Tightening the strap on my coat, I turn the door handle and step into the tiny room. We are only here one night time, so I better make it good. Even though he makes me feel better than any man I have ever known, I just want to make him feel good. However, he feels exactly the same about me, so you can imagine what its like when we finally get together. The room is different from when first entered it, there is a small light on next to the bed -it always surprises me how nice these cheap motels are- and next to that light was a very familiar, very pretty looking man. The air loudly exits my lungs as I take in his perfection. It never ceases to amaze me, how he can always look this good. This lean body, the piercing green eyes and that chiselled jaw. Oh, and the hair, it is permanently in a phase of orgasm induced sex hair.

A slight blush creeps onto my cheeks as I catch him looking. He always does this, he knows it makes me squirm. But sometimes I do it right back. We stand two metres apart, and I cannot stop looking at his… package. He is ready for me, but that's no surprise, he always is. I drag my eyes away, gliding upwards over his washboard chest, to those perfect eyes. A smirk creeps onto my face as I see him cheeking me out. He catches my gaze, and the atmosphere changes, immediately.

"I've missed you, take off your shirt and trousers." I tell him in my 'sexy' voice. I don't understand it myself, but he loves it. My breathing hitches as he stands in front of me, naked, except for a tight fitting pair or boxers. There is a very noticeable bulge there, and it does not escape me. I involuntarily lick my lips, as I hear him gently hiss.

"Please baby, if you care about me at all, you will take off your coat. Please, show me what your wearing today baby… please." He whispers in a husky voice.

I was more aroused than I have been since the last time I saw him, yet when he whispers that to me. In that 'fuck me now' voice, I start to get crazy. I press my thighs together to try and create some sort of friction. Of course he does not miss this, and that sexy smirk is plastered on his face again.

"I think I agree with you Hun, this coat needs to go. I know you are going to love what is underneath," I answer in a super confident voice, which surprises even me. You see, I know he is going to love the lingerie, I chose today. it's a deep blue corset, which works wonders on my breasts, and gives me an actual cleavage. Then with this, there are the matching crotch less panties. Blue is his favourite colour on me. I match hiss smirk with one of my own, as I drop the coat. Leaving me in the underwear, and sky high heals.

"Oh my god..," I'm sure I hear him whisper, followed by a string of profanities.

I stare into his eyes, and I watch them visibly darken, with unmistaken lust, and I'm sure his dick twitched in his pants.

The next thing I know, I am flying through the air, and with inhuman speed, and I am lying on the bed, with him on top of me. I giggle as he looked at me with lust hooded eyes, and he slowly trails down my body. Leaving scorching kisses in his way. I'm sure where ever he kisses or touches me, I burn with want. He stops as he reaches he top of my thighs, absently kneading circles into my flesh. He catches my gaze, seeking permission. I am barely able to nod my head, I am so ready for what I know is about to happen, but he takes it as all the confirmation he needs. I feel him smile against my thigh,

"I can smell you from here Bella, its driving me crazy." Of course, I lose my sanity when he murmured this to me,

"Oh baby, take me, please. PLEASE." He doesn't need any more encouragement, and an embarrassingly loud moan escapes my lips, and he licks my slit. I feel him smile hugely against me, he knows how it makes me feel when his mouth is on me, and he loves the effect it has on me. Of course I can feel his erection against my leg, but he wants to pleasure me, so I'm not going to say no. He increases his speed, and I moan, and moan repeatedly.

"God, oh god.. Don't stop. I'm gunna, I think… OHFUCKMEIMCUMMING." He holds my legs down, as my orgasm rushes though me. With such a force that it surprises even me. Wow, his talents are amazing. I think I might have saw stars. He lets me catch my breathe, as he slowly makes my way back up my body, leaving a searing path of kisses in his way. I stare at his expression, and smile as I see how much lust there is in his gaze.

He slowly undo's the clips on the front of the corset, revealing my bare breast to him. He growls under his breathe as he takes a painfully hard nipple into his mouth. He swirls his tongue on me, making me squirm all over again.

"Get on your back baby," I whisper in his ear. He flips us straight away. I slowly make my way down his body, repeating his earlier actions. By the time I make it to the waistband of his boxers, his breathing in hitching, and he is moaning. I love that I know what he likes. Slowly pull down the last article of clothing that separates, our naked, sweaty bodies. I thank that he realises what I want, as he lift his hips off the bed, so that I can get rid of the offending clothing.

I take his pulsing member in my hands as I smile up at him. I know it pushes him when he watches my big, brown eyes, staring up at him, as I get him off. I start to pump him repeatedly, changing speed and direction, his moaning the only sounds in the room. Its not fair to tease, therefore I take his member into my mouth and suck, hard. I use the slight drop or pre come, and I spread it over the member. His hand soon finds its way into the back of my head, and I smile around him. I know that it is feeling good for him, and it makes me feel good that I can do that.

"Baby, you need to stop, otherwise I am going to come. And I can't come, until I am deep inside of you." I release him from my mouth, with a gentle pop. I smile at him as he pulls me into his arms. He carries me over to the chair, and sits me on his lap. We grown in unison as we sit down. My wet slit, driving down his member. I grind my hips onto him a few times, as his hands find placement on my hips. I position myself above his erection, and gently ease myself onto him. We groan at the sensation. It seems like it has been way too long since I felt this complete. But if I am honest with myself, the only time I do feel complete is when I am making love to him. Yes, it might have started as just fucking, but it is defiantly not like that now. I put all my feelings into being with him, and the look in his eyes, tells me that he does the same.

I start to move up and down on his length, and I know that I am not going to last very long. I kiss him passionately as we move together, the only sound out flesh slapping together. It is unbelievably erotic. I stare into his eyes as I feel my pending orgasm. His hands tighten on my hips and he starts to thrust his hips to meet me. I stare at him, silently begging neither of us to break the eye contact with each other.

"UGGGGGHHHHHHHH FUCK ME. I'm going to come soon Hun, please come with me," I moan as he continues to thrust into me.

"Ohhhhhh BABY, CUM ALL OVER MY COCK." Something inside me snaps at that moment, and then I am having one of the most intense orgasms of my life.

"OHSHITIMCUMING," I scream.

"OHGOD,OHGOD,OHGOD. YOU FEEL SO GOOD ON ME BABY," He exploited in me then, prolonging my orgasm, sending me endless waves of pleasure. We come down from our highs together, breathing heavily, me still sitting in his arms.

"I love you Bella," he says into my hair.

"I love you too Edward," I smile back at him. "I think we need to do this more often baby."

He sniggers into my hair,

"You just can't get enough of me can you Bella." I start to giggle as we look at each other with shit eating grins.

"You know I can't baby." I laugh.

We slowly get dressed, kissing each other all over. Not sexually, just loving each other. We will go home together, we always do. Because this is my husband, and I love him with everything I have.


End file.
